Hymn of the heart
by Amaranthos
Summary: When Tifa finds freetime to play her piano, she doesn’t realize her melody has captured the interest of a blueeyed man, and yes, how ‘beautiful’ she is, he whispers ‘to have captured my heart’. Cloti mush fic


**Hymn of the heart.  
**_A Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

******  
**-by Amaranthos-

* * *

She'd been doing chores all day knowing she wouldn't be free from the morning's events. Sighing that she just had to bring it back up again, she slammed the cotton cloth against counter trying to block their faces from her head. Furiously she wiped the counter making sure not a single drop of water lay on its smooth surface. Testing the surface with a smooth hand, she smiled, content at the work she had done.

Turning to place the cloth in her sink, she stopped when her eyes caught the picture of the children on the fridge. Weakly she smiled knowing that even though the buggers gave her the world of trouble, she'd missed them. Pulling the picture from the magnet, she graced her fingers across the smiling faces of Denzel and Marlene. Immediately she smiled remembering where the picture had been taken. It was in the Midgar's newly constructed park and if Tifa recalled well, it had been the first day of the opening…Tifa remembered now.

Denzel and Marlene were so excited about seeing the new swings and slides at the park, that they begged Tifa to go all day. Though Tifa ran a bar and was taking stock the very same day of the opening, Tifa sublimed and gave into the two knowing they would win over her. Tifa weakened her smile knowing she would see them soon. They would be with Barret for a couple of months, if not the year, and when she saw them next…would be almost of a dying wait for her. Placing the picture back on the fridge, Tifa exited the kitchen looking for something to do. Entering the drawing room, her eyes fell on the messy magazines that were previously watched at by Cloud. Organizing quickly, Tifa looked around once again to see absolutely nothing to clean or fix.

'Great, if I can't clean then I'll go into a sorrow-mode just missing those two'

Sighing out aloud, she plopped down on the coach and allowed her eyes to trail. It was the sight of a piece of paper that caught her attention. In fact it was a scrunched up piece of paper. Annoyed that someone would leave it on the floor, she pushed herself to the feet to gather it. Grabbing it furiously, she said aloud, "now this is irresponsible" she thought. It was true, everybody knew better than to leave their garbage hanging on the floor.

It was the colour green that caught her attention to the paper. 'Green…and yellow?' confused now, she opened the paper and made out what seem to be an image of her small family.

It was a picture Marlene and Denzel had collaborated upon, as a farewell present for her, but looking at this drawing it seem to be the draft for the picture, and Tifa was right when she saw at the top 'Plan Bye-bye'

Cringing at the paper, she had to smile at the children's thoughtfulness. She could make out Tifa holding both kids hands while Cloud held Denzels hand. It was a cute picture, one that really made her heart reduce to mush.

Turning over the paper to check for another sketch, she made out what seem to be 'her' musical notes. Immediately a vein popped in her head. 'The buggers used my piano notes!!'

Sighing that there was nothing she could do now, she returned the paper to her piano, where her hands accidentally pressed the minor c key. Tifa backed up remembering the old sound. She hadn't played her piano in such a long time. Back then when Cloud had left she never found it in herself to make decent lyrics, at least those that didn't curb to a sad theme. But now he was back and this called for a rebirth of lyrics, right?

Shuffling through her notes, there was a certain one titled: Unnamed Hymnn.

Sitting down on the olden chair, Tifa placed her slender finger on a key. Then she repressed it about twice until her fingers found themselves all over the keys, flowing a melody that preached beauty on the ear.

The song with its soft timbre and melodious ringing, weaved and created an echo in Tifa's small drawing room, causing it to spread around the house. With each key she pressed a magical note seem to fly on wings into the air. Tifa felt it all coming back to her, the memories she had playing her baby grand piano back in the day. She remembered when her father had played to her as a small child. The riveting sound seem to full her of nostalgia, and good times she may have forgotten.

Her chiming melody didn't go unnoticed, as its softness though mild were potent, traveled up the stairs and filled each room with a poignant song, one that seem to capture the interest of a man in his solitude.

There looking up at his ceiling with a defeated bored expression across his face was Cloud. He'd been thinking of doing something fun all day, but the big question was what. Sighing that he had come up with nothing and he meant nothing, he banged his head almost childishly against his pillow.

Settling his head on his pillow, to control the shaking in his head, he closed his eyes. Then, taking a deep breath, something more than air filled him. It had been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. From what he deciphered it was a piano and the sound…it was coming from downstairs. 'Tifa'

Remembering her to be more than just another martial artist, he remembered the woman was a classical pianist who could stun anyone with the simplest song she could afford. Drawn to its defying-soft-beauty, Cloud got to his feet and made himself down the small flight of stairs. Down below the sound had become louder meaning indeed the lyrics were coming from Tifa.

Pushing the kitchen door slightly, he unveiled a young woman with her back turned to him. Again she eased her fingers across the keys with a gentleness that he found only a woman could muster. The gentle articulation of each of the pressing keys, seem to produce a sound that wasn't far from the word heavenly. If this wasn't the most calming thing he heard then he didn't what is.

Looking at Tifa a little closer, he could see for the first time her eyes were closed, he could tell she herself was lost in the smooth docile peace the song gave off. Unlike him, Tifa was indeed trapped into the song feeling memories flood her and bring her to places she thought she forgot about, but thankfully…they were all alive.

Cloud could see a smile pierce her relaxed features. Leaning himself against the arch of a door, his blue eyes examined her a little closer and in that perfect moment of having her play so lustily and iridescently, he whispered to himself… "beautiful" which indeed had become quite audible.

Hearing a voice, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes darted around only to see a swinging kitchen door. Immediately a small smile came to her face, then a tiny blush. Had Cloud been looking at her all this time?

"Cloud" she called softly.

He pretended not to hear her but then she called again. This time he had no choice but to face the fact she had caught him.

Appearing from behind the door was Cloud who looked on at the raven-head beauty. Everything about Tifa was beautiful, electrifying and astonishing. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't gnaw at her beauty. And somehow, even though she stood so tall and boldly in front of him, he felt he couldn't reach her, remove the tears that sometimes fell, or the tendrils that blew in her eyes; no matter how many times he told himself he wanted to reach her…it seem he would grow shy, panic-filled.

"Great song Tif" he endeared her name.

She smiled, "arigatou Cloud"

He smiled. How does she do it, …be so beautiful? Everything about this woman caught his attention and not for a moment was he bored. He could stare at her face all day if given the chance, but regretfully…he couldn't. It was only few times he could stare at Tifa without her knowing it.

"Cloud…can you help me with something"

"With what Tif?"

She rose a hand, calling him to come take a seat next to her. He blushed. They had been bestfriends since forever, going through all the hell in the world and yet he was afraid of sitting down next to her. How odd thought Cloud.

"I need a new name for this song Cloud, 'think you can help me?" she bit her lip hopefully.

He nudged his shoulder into hers causing her to become imbalanced, "sure thing Tif"

Tifa giggled. "Thank you. Now I've written this a few years…back" somehow the thought of being happy was replaced with the thought of being sad. Remembering when she had written it, the day before Cloud had left her, she suddenly stopped, bringing the paper down.

"Forget it. I suddenly remember I have other things to do" she was quick to divert from the truth, but Cloud caught her irregular behaviour. Quickly he caught her wrist. Jerking her a bit his way, she swallowed.

"What's the matter Tif?"

Knowing this is always how it starts, always how he asks her before he leaves again for another one of his journeys, she cowered.

"Tifa" her name was used a bit harsher. "What's wrong?"

'Cant you see Cloud? Everytime we're happy and everything is going fine, you all of sudden find it in your capacity to leave me behind. Am I not precious too or am I just somebody…a friend, you can return to, to refuel?'

"I'm not your pit-stop" opps, that came out, kind of …loud—wrong…did I say opps?

"What?"

"Did I just that aloud…?" grimacing that she had, she tried to pull away to removed herself from the embarrassment. Her cheeks flamed like some ripe cherry ready to burst.

"Tifa, please, we've been through everything together, the least you can do, is tell me what's wrong…please" the way he spoke sounded so…I'm-there-for-you-always sounding, made her heart ache.

"I shouldn't have to tell you Cloud. You should very well know"

"What's wrong Tif and why did you say, I'm not your pit-stop?" he asked.

"It was an accident. Sorry…" again she tried to leave but he pulled her back. She resisted this time, knowing that she couldn't tell him she hurt for him everytime he left. She couldn't tell him she had dreamt and hoped they'd be together…and one day…forever. She couldn't tell him how his departures raped her of her emotion during the years gone by, though the urge was blistering within her, she just couldn't pull the stopper out her mouth to scream it all out. Instead her eyes leaked at her weakness, at her faltering. Feeling an emotional blow whip and sting at her heart, she let the tears fall and he knowing what to do, jerked her so hard, he pulled her deep into his chest, just holding her.

For a moment she cried in his arms, feeling his arms cradling her. His gentle hushes were comforting and to Tifa this is what it was suppose to be, not the cold bestfriend bond. Knowing though, this was probably so far from what he thought, she pulled back, but was held in place by a rigid Cloud.

"You can tell me what you're hiding now Tif."

At first words refuse to seep. It was sworn against her secrecy to come out, and in that moment of restriction and emotional-meltdown, it all come out.

"Why do you leave me Cloud?" she slowly backed up to look into his eyes.

At first his mouth open to rebut, but seeing the intent look of hurt and confusion in her eyes, he knew no answer he could have engineer would ever be right enough.

Deciding it wasn't of him to give an answer, he sighed, hoping she would get a clue. And she did.

"I don't ask much of you Cloud but if I had to ask you one favour, then it would be selfish in your context, but to me, its not that selfish…at least I hope it isn't… I want you to stay home Cloud…with the children…and me" she said.

Cloud tried to understand her words not sure if the words had been lucid enough.

"Tifa" he started.

"I'm your bestfriend Cloud, and more times than I can count I've already lost you. Please…stop finding your way out my sights and grasp. Why don't you see that if you would only turn around your life I'm right there. I've always been there for you. I…just please…instead of your eyes, use this to help you see" she placed a hand over his heart. "Please"

Cloud slowly breathed in what she was saying. Taking her hand in his, he cradled it and said: I cant promise you exactly what you want Tif…but how about we make a deal and that's…next time I'm leaving on fenrir, why don't you come travel with me. See the sights?

Immediately a smile came to her face, "I'd like that" her smile broadened. "I'd like that a lot"

"So…I have a name for your song" he said, rubbing his hands against hers.

"Really?" she arched a brow not trusting the silver twinkle in his eyes.

"Yup…its call…tickle-tickle-Tifa" he grabbed her and began tickling her like when they were young. Both Cloud and Tifa laughed, somehow hitting the floor just laughing their hearts out. After crying tears from laughter, Tifa cried out 'cramp'. Stopping his relentless tickle-attack on her ribs, she breathed in slowly, just looking up at her ceiling just as they were when they were kids. Cloud turned his head to his side, then she rolled on over to his right, and knowing that the mood was right, he draped a arm around her waist.

"Kerei (beautiful)" he whispered the words in her face.

She smiled, just falling into deepness of his stare.

Placing a hand around his torso, she breathed in deeply knowing something had happened, and though one could simply shrug it off and call it nothing, Tifa looked beyond that and saw the beauty and hope that lay ahead…

Everything's going to be different now, thought Tifa… that I know…

He smiles back at her…

'That I know…'

* * *

An: Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone… 


End file.
